Hetaera: The Story of Loki and Salme
by Tipptoe
Summary: Thor has come of age and may choose concubines or "hetaera" to serve him. Loki has other plans for one of the girls. Loki/Smut


I have never considered myself important. I was never considered by others to be important. I am Salme. My father was a merchant. He did the best thing he knew to do for his daughter and, through friends, found a servant's place for me in Valhalla. I was only 7 years old.

I have never been particularly strong or beautiful, but by dumb luck, I was invited to play table games with the youngest prince of Asgard. I remember the first time I ever saw the youngest prince. I was working in the kitchens with Ronja, one of the many chefs of Valhalla. Jordis, another servant, rushed into the kitchens and asked if Ronja had seen any of Prince Loki's peers.

The "peers" he spoke of were children, whose parents were paid, that lived in Valhalla to entertain and play with the young princes.

Ronja shook her head no, and Jordis looked distraught. Until he saw me.

"You!" He said shrilly

I bowed politely as I had been taught to do.

"What is your name, child?"

"Salme, sir."

"Come with me, Salme."

I looked at Ronja, frightened, but she waved me forward.

Jordis took me past the kitchens and down hallways I hadn't known existed. In my stay in Valhalla, I had only ever seen the servants' quarters, the kitchens, and the great dining hall. Jordis ushered me into a room in a side corridor. He told me to wash myself quickly and put on something from a cabinet in the washroom.

A few short moments later, I was freshly washed and standing next to Jordis in a female peer uniform, a blue gown with silver piping around the waist and shoulders. Jordis pulled my long auburn hair into a loose bun at the nape of my neck and tied it there with a piece of silver ribbon.

He then led me to the west wing of Valhalla and into a large room. Marble floors and gold flaked walls surrounded me. I was in awe. I had never seen such wealth and beauty. An entire wall of the room was made of glass overlooking the Rainbow Bridge and the Bifrost. Breathtaking.

At a table close to the window was a boy about my age. He had his back to us, but I still felt as though he was watching me. His jet black hair fell across his shoulders and I could tell by the way he sat that he was sulking.

Jordis grabbed my hand and led me to him.

"Good luck, my dear." he said sincerely.

"Jordis! Where have you been. I have not had anyone to play with!" said the boy maliciously.

"Prince Loki Odinson, you will accept my apology, I pray. I have brought you a peer, my prince. To aid in your fun."

With that, Jordis pushed me forward. I must have looked every inch the frightened doe that I was when I saw Prince Loki's face. How had I, a kitchen servant, gotten here? I didn't belong here. I stood there dumbstruck.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" asked Loki.

I bowed politely and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lord."

Jordis bowed his way out of the room at a flick of the young Prince's hand.

"Please sit." said Loki, motioning across the table from him. He smiled wide and his green eyes danced. I sat down across from him trying to remember everything my father had taught me about propriety and etiquette.

That afternoon, Prince Loki taught me every game he knew, we ran through the gardens laughing, and for the first time since I came to live in Valhalla, I felt like a child.

The next time I would see Prince Loki would be 10 years later and under very different circumstances.

I had grown up. My once boney hips and flat chest had swelled into womanhood. By the glances I received from the servant men, I gathered that I was not unpleasing to the eye. My auburn hair had darkened with age and was now a deep chestnut color. Years of working indoors had made my skin white. I had always remembered what my father had told me, and I carried myself accordingly.

One day, as I worked with Ronja in the kitchens, a messenger came and told us that Prince Thor Odinson had come of age and that Valhalla would be having a feast to commemorate the event. That news was not strange, we had prepared many a feast for the Asgardian nobles. Then the messenger said that Asgard would be having a Harvest of Women. The rule was that all women between the ages of 17 and 20 who were of lower class would be required to come to an assessment, and if they proved themselves to be "worthy" then they would become the prince's hetaera, his concubines. The harvest was to be held in a week.

I was relieved of my duties for the week in order to prepare for the Harvest. I, along with the other maidens my age, was made to wash with scented soaps. Our hair and skin were treated with oils. We spent days making dresses for the event. I chose to make a dress of emerald green with gold trim accenting my waist and my neck. I knew Thor's color was red, but red made me look ill. Green was a better color, I thought. Though I did not wish to be a Harvest Girl, I knew that failure to comply with the wishes of Thor would mean that I would be punished. I did not wish that.

The week went by quickly and soon I was standing in the great hall of Valhalla with Sunhild and Tove, two other servant girls and hundreds of girls pining over Thor. Sunhild was a girl of lovely disposition, though very large, and Tove was a small, mouse of a girl whose sole desire, just as the hundreds of others, was to be Thor's whore. Sunhild squeezed my hand and I put my arm around her.

We were made to stand in a line and parade ourselves one by one in front of 4 men. The first was a mountain of a man named Volstagg, he eyed Sunhild and winked. The second two men looked bored and I learned their names were Fandral and Hogun. The fourth man was Thor himself in all of his armored glory. His hammer Mjolnir at his side. I was disgusted by this entire display and I looked him in the eye as I passed by. He smiled at me and I turned up my chin and marched on.

We were divided into two groups. Sunhild was placed in one group and Tove and I were placed in another. Sunhild's group was told that it was free to leave. Our group was sent through another round of screening. Tove and I both made the final "cut."

There we stood, in a room with 13 other girls, all destined to be used and discarded by Thor. All of them seemed to be perfectly willing, including Tove.

We were made to follow Thor into the throne room of his father to be paraded in front of Odin. But there was someone else there. The 17 year old prince Loki was seated at his father's left. He had grown into a tall, sinewy young man. His dark hair had grown to his collarbone, but those green eyes danced just as they had when we were children.

Loki glanced wearily at each girl that walked by. He nodded at each of them and yawned a few times throughout. He nodded at me and glanced at the next person. His eyes flicked back at me and narrowed. Had he remembered me? I was probably just being ridiculous. He couldn't possibly remember me. That one day was probably lost in the hundreds of playful days he'd had.

That night we were all given clothes hand-picked by Thor to wear to his bed chambers. Thin, sheer gowns. All fifteen of us were sent to him.

His guard opened the doors and we were all ushered into the most beautiful chambers I had ever seen in Valhalla. Gold curtains framed the windows overlooking all of Asgard. Huge tapestries covered the walls depicting Thor's battles and triumphs. The bed was huge, befitting an Asgardian prince. On the bed, atop the shimmering bedclothes, lay Thor. His shirt was removed and he wore nothing but his trousers. He was beautiful in his own right, thickly muscled, tall, but my mind wandered back to the younger prince. His dark hair. His thoughtful expression. Those dancing eyes.

All of the girls giggled upon seeing Thor. I rolled my eyes and I crossed my arms over my chest to cover myself. Inside, I was truly frightened. I had never kissed a man, let alone been naked in front of one. Thor stood and welcomed all of us into his room. Tove's eyes were glazed over with lust for him.

Thor pointed to the three girls standing closest to him, one of them was Tove.

"You three" he said, "come here. The rest of you may return to your new chambers."

A few girls seemed sad, but I was flushed with relief. I turned immediately and ran to the door that led to the concubine chambers. The hetaera's chambers were lavish, but not nearly as grand as Thor's bedchambers. Each hetaera had her own small bedchamber and a group of 6 shared a common area with a small seating area and a table all painted scarlet. One of the rooms was reserved for an older hetaera who would act as a guide to the younger ones. I hadn't had time to really assess my situation when I arrived in the common area. I sat in one of the small chairs and put my head in my hands.

I wept for what I had become. A whore. A virgin whore. I thought of my father, I wished I could see him, but then I thought that he would be so ashamed of me that I never wanted to see him again. That thought made me choke. I was sick with grief. I held my stomach and felt as though I would vomit.

A smooth hand snaked around my shoulders and a strange female voice whispered to me.

"Darling, the first time is always the hardest." said an older Midgardian hetaera. She was beautiful. Large blue eyes and golden blonde hair. Here eyes were rimmed in black and her lips were painted red.

"What?" I asked

"The first time is the hardest, lovely." she said again.

Realizing what she meant, I quickly jerked back. "No no no! It hasn't.. I haven't!" I choked out.

"Shhhh shhh, it's ok. I understand. I only thought that was why you were crying." She smiled at me.

I realized that it was the first time someone had been nice to me all day, and I sobbed harder.

She wrapped me in her slender arms and I was vaguely reminded of my mother, though my mother was Asgardian.

I learned that her name was Roselyn and that she was the older hetaera assigned to my bedchambers. She told me that she hadn't seen a man's bedchambers in almost 15 years. She had been one of the Allfather's Harvest Girls. Her story calmed me. She said that all of the men will have each of their Harvest Girls at least once and then go back to their favorite few girls until they get bored altogether. Then they may trade women.

I sat there speaking to Roselyn for at least two hours, then Tove walked into the room. She saw me and I could tell she had cried on her way to the chambers. There was blood on her thighs and gone was the glaze in her eyes. Roselyn excused herself to talk to Tove and I retired to my bed, wondering when it would be my turn to be taken by Thor.

The next day, I was not summoned. I spent the day reading and trying on the clothes that Thor had sent to the girls. I was not summoned the next day either and my anxiety was growing. I hoped against hope that he had forgotten me. I became restless and I decided to take a walk around Valhalla. If he wanted me, Thor could come find me. I walked down the corridors, feeling sheepish in the red and gold satin gown that denoted me as Thor's.

I wanted to go to the kitchens to see Ronja and Sunhild, but I knew it was frowned upon for me to go to that part of Valhalla. I was considered more important than they now. Instead, I walked to the gardens. Beautiful flowers and fountains unlike anything I had ever seen. Though I had lived in Valhalla for a decade, I had seen so little of its beauty. I put my feet in the stream that ran through the garden and I closed my eyes, thinking of that day Prince Loki and I had spent in the children's gardens.

I heard a soft splash next to me and my heart jumped. Was I allowed to be in here? My eyes flew open and I saw Prince Loki standing with his feet in the stream in front of me.

"Hello, Salme," he said quietly. "Red does not befit you."

He had remembered my name. I was awestruck. I bowed my head and mumbled "Prince Loki" as best I could. My cheeks were flushed and they burned. He didn't say anything else so I looked up at him. His green eyes were not dancing.

"My Lord," I stammered "is something wrong?"

Prince Loki's eyes narrowed. "Has my brother had you?" he asked straightforwardly.

I didn't know what to say. "N-no, my Lord." I managed to say. I was confused. Why did he care.

Loki's eyes began to dance again and his face softened.

"Walk with me" he said. It was a command, but rang as a question. I dared not disobey.

"You belong to my brother, Salme. That is what is wrong." said Loki, his deep green eyes piercing me. "Tell me, is it what you wish? To be Thor's?" he asked. He was in pain as he said it.

I don't know what possessed me, but from somewhere, I gained the courage to touch Loki's face. My hand cupped his cheek and his eyes closed. For a moment, I thought he would cry.

"No, my Lord. I do not wish to be anyone's. I wish only to belong to myself. If I wanted to belong to someone, I would give myself to them." I didn't mean to sound so forward when I said it. I hoped he wouldn't be angry with my boldness.

My answer seemed to appease him, but I wondered why he needed to be appeased.

I took my hand from his cheek and suddenly heard a voice, Thor's voice.

"You, hetaera! I've been looking for you." Thor said. Loki looked ill.

I bowed and apologized. Thor began to lead me from the gardens and Loki swiftly placed something in my hand.

"Think of me tonight." he whispered. I looked down at the small pills he had placed in my hand. My eyes were wide with fear and they remained that way all the way to Thor's chambers.

Thor was not unkind to me. He was gentle with me at first, but soon a man's body and urges control him. I was made to undress and kneel in front of him. I took him into my mouth and his moan was low. He grabbed the back of my head and forced himself into my throat. I was crying, though I'm not sure if it was from the pain or sadness I felt.

He was throbbing in my mouth, but he did not finish. He stood me up and told me to get on my hands and knees on his bed. I did as I was told and even though I was disgusted, I was still wet. He placed one of his fingers in me roughly. He grunted, sounding pleased. Then his hands were around my hips and I could feel him against me. I pictured Loki's face as Thor slammed into me. I screamed, I couldn't stop myself. He moved into me so fast, I couldn't breath. His hand snaked around to touch me and though I didn't want to, I felt myself come. He continued pushing himself into me until he finished inside of me. I was crying in earnest now and blood trickled down my thigh.

"You may leave." he said.

I limped back to my chambers and Roselyn came in with a glass of water and helped me bathe. I took out the pills and looked at them. Roselyn smiled and told me that I was wise for taking the pills.

"W-what are they?" I stammered weakly.

She looked confused but told me that the smallest one was to ensure that I didn't get pregnant and the other was for the pain. I took them both with the glass of water.

I woke up the next morning in my bed, but I didn't remember how I got there. The pain was a dull throb in my abdomen. I rose, dressed in a green dress, and decided to go for a walk to maybe ease some of the pain. I thought about going to the gardens, but decided against it. I wanted to find the room with the big windows. The room that I had first seen Loki in. I remembered it was in the West Wing, so I tiptoed through the hallways and peeked in all of the rooms.

Finally, I came to it. It hadn't changed at all. Loki was sitting in his chair by the window. I inhaled sharply and tried to sneak out.

"Come in, Salme." he said. "Have a seat."

I sheepishly walked toward him and sat down in the chair next to him.

"Did you take the pills?" he asked. I nodded, unable to speak.

"Are you hurting?" I lied and said no.

"If I won you from Thor, would you have me?" he asked, looking at my face.

I didn't know what to say. All my life I had been given away. I had been given to Valhalla by my father. I had been given to Thor. Now I was going to be given to Loki?

"You would be free to choose, Salme. If you wanted me, I would be there. If you did not, you would be free to go.

"I do not wish to be just one of your whores." I said defiantly.

Loki looked at me with sad eyes. "I do not wish that either, Salme."

I was confused. I thought that is why he wanted me. That is why Thor had wanted me.

"What would I be, then?" I asked quietly. "A trophy? A playmate? A-"

"A princess." he stopped my heart with that. I could feel my heart thudding against my chest. Heat rose in my cheeks.

He became angry then, and I didn't understand.

"Do you think I cannot please you as Thor can? You would rather be my brother's whore than be my princess?" he spat. His eyes were emerald flames.

I was becoming angry as well. "You think I want to be this? You think I enjoy wondering when I will have to go to him? You think that I don't picture your face when he is in me? Loki, I would rather be your whore than be Thor's queen!"

My cheeks were still burning and Loki stood. He jerked me up by my shoulders and I felt an intense pang of fear. He slammed me against the glass window so hard that I thought it would shatter. His lips crushed into mine and I realized what I wanted. I didn't care if it meant I was his whore or his princess, but I wanted to share Loki's bed. I wanted to be his completely.

"Tomorrow, I will have you. One way or another, Salme." he said. I nodded, completely flushed.

I sat on my bed that night wondering how one kiss from Loki could possibly be more pleasing than a full night with Thor.

The next morning, Roselyn woke me and told me that something had happened and that I would no longer be living with the hetaera. I didn't bother dressing properly or brushing my hair. I ran as fast as I could to Loki's window room.

He was there. He laughed at my nightgown and tousled hair. He lifted me into his arms and carried me through a door into his bedroom. Black curtains blocked all but a little light and his bed was iron. He laid me on the bed and wasted no time in undressing me. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anyone. I spread my legs for him, but he only smiled and began kissing my thighs.

"I take this as a sign you're giving yourself to me?" he whispered?

"Yes!" I moaned as he began to lick my most sensitive parts.

Gently he placed a finger inside of me and worked it in and out in rhythm with his tongue. I peaked again and again.

Finally, I bade him undress and have me. He undressed and his skin was the palest white. The most beautiful thing I had ever seen, but his green eyes looked uncertain.

"What is it, Loki?" I asked, using his name.

"I-I am not like Thor. I know that he is-"

"Stop!" I cut him off. "Stop, Loki. You have made me feel better than Thor ever did. You don't want me to compare you two, but I will. I say that you are smarter, more intriguing, a better lover. I love you, Loki." That last bit was an accident. I hadn't meant to say it.

"A better lover, eh?" he smiled. "You really can't judge that yet, can you?"

And with that, Loki spread my legs and entered me. He filled me up completely and rocked me against him.

He slammed himself into me and nipped at my shoulder. I moaned his name. Only his name. He sucked my breasts and I scraped my nails down his back. Soon, he wanted me on my hands and knees, and I complied willingly. He grabbed my hips and pushed himself into me. Harder and harder until I squeezed against him and came. Then he pulled himself out of me and waited until I was ready for more. He fingered me lazily and when he thought I had recovered enough he fingered me roughly, stretching me apart. One finger. Two fingers. Three fingers. I moaned hard. His tongue was in me and then on my neck and then his fingers were in me and then in his mouth. Soon he was under me and I was riding him. Loki made a noise in his throat and I felt him come into me as I came.


End file.
